Amahl Farouk (Earth-TRN620)
who throughout his life used his powers to rule his entire country. Before David was adopted, his biological father fought the Shadow King in a telepathic duel. The Shadow King lost, and his body was destroyed. However, his soul or consciousness survived and was able to find his opponent's son, David Haller in his adopted home when he was an infant. Farouk nested himself in the boy's mind and fed off of him in order to regain his strength. In David's childhood years, he would take on the appearance of a dog named "King", and later appear as a scary figure of David's childhood, "The Angriest Boy in the World". Farouk tormented David throughout his life, including rewriting his memories, and feeding off of David's abilities to increase his own. At times David would catch a glimpse of Farouk's true appearance, which he referred to as "The Devil with the Yellow Eyes". Driven to insanity by Farouk's constant torment and the weight of his growing powers, David tried to kill himself, and was committed to Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital. It was there, where he met Lenny Busker and Syd Barrett. Lenny and David became close friends, and Syd became David's girlfriend, although she never allowed him to touch due to her own mutant abilities, but on the day of her check-out, David kissed her, causing them to temporarily switch places. Syd's mind was unable to contain Farouk, bringing the powerful mutant to the surface. Farouk dragged Clockworks' patients through the walls to trap them in their rooms. Lenny was killed when she wasn't pulled all the way through the wall. After that, Farouk more frequently began to appear to David in the form of Lenny. David, now out of Clockworks, was eventually found by Dr. Melanie Bird, who led a team of mutants at Summerland. Farouk felt threatened by Summerland and David's relationship with Syd, so he began to appear to David in Lenny's form and cause him to lose control of his powers. Farouk also tried to block their attempts at recovering his true memories, which they originally assumed was caused by David's mental defences. During one therapy session, David ended up trapped in the Astral Plane. Seeing a chance to increase his hold on David, Farouk showed his friends being captured by Division 3, and convinced him to combine their powers to escape and go after Division 3. When David went to confront Division 3 to rescue his sister, he ceded control of his mind to Farouk, who effortlessly slaughtered Division 3's operatives. Farouk brought David and his sister Amy back to their childhood home and forced her to reveal to David that he was adopted. Melanie and the mutants at Summerland tracked David to his home, followed by Division 3 mutant, Walter. Walter, disguised as Rudy, fired a machine gun at David. Before the bullets hit David, which Syd tried to shield him from, he brought Syd into the supposedly safe area of his mind, but Farouk got through and approached Syd, while David watched helplessly. Farouk brought all the minds of everyone present in the real world to a projection of Clockworks in the Astral Plane. Farouk, in the form of Lenny, posed as Clockworks' lead psychiatrist, and David, Syd, Melanie, the other Summerland mutants, and Walter were patients. At first Farouk tried to create a happy environment for David and his friends to entice David's cooperation but Oliver Bird slowly began to free them from Farouk's control. Seeing too much work trying to keep David happy, Farouk sealed David's mind away, in hopes that it would vanish so Farouk could take control of David's body and powers. Farouk took some time to try and search David's mind for something specific and interrogated David's sister about the night David's father gave David to his adoptive family. While Oliver, Melanie and Cary Loudermilk prepared for them to return to the physical world, Farouk battled Syd Barrett and Kerry Loudermilk in his projection of Clockworks and killed Walter. Farouk stopped Oliver from creating a shield to protect David and Syd from the oncoming bullets in the real world. Before Farouk could finish off Syd and Kerry, Rudy awoke from his comatose state and restrained the parasite as Cary Loudermilk placed a device around David's head that isolated him deep in his mind, and David shattered the reality Farouk had trapped them all in. However, Farouk continued fighting to resurface and by the time Division 3 arrived at Summerland to capture David, the barriers holding back the Shadow King began to collapse. Having trouble regaining control of David, Farouk was able to make contact with Syd, to whom he established a connection with when the lovers first switched bodies. He threatened to kill David in any attempt to expel him, unless Syd was able to find a way for him to escape. As the team began extracting Farouk from David, he kept his promise of attempting to kill David, until Syd kissed David, forcing Farouk into her. He then used her ability to hijack Kerry's body, where he subdued Cary, Ptonomy, and Melanie. Before he could escape, David confronted him and the two collided, and David forced Farouk out of Kerry, who found his way into Oliver and had him drive out of Summerland. The Shadow King in Oliver's body had them travel south for some unknown goal. | Powers = *'Telepathy': Farouk has vast telepathic powers, which grant him numerous different abilities. He is able to invade, manipulate and sense the minds and thoughts of others, as well as transmit his own thoughts. He was able to communicate with Syd in the astral-projected room created by David due to having interacting with her mind previously when she switched bodies with David. **'Astral Manipulation': Farouk used this power when he battled David Haller's father on the Astral Plane. He also used this ability to construct an elaborate illusion of the Clockworks Hospital, capable of trapping several people, including several powerful psychics such as David Haller and Walter, a Mutant working for Division Three. His power over the realm allowed him to telekinetically affect the environment, such as immobilizing Kerry and Sydney, as well as controlling Walter’s motor skills and forcing him to walk backward. Additionally, he was able to contort Walter’s body in Astral Plane, simultaneously killing him in the real world. When confronted by Oliver Bird’s attempts to assist the Summerland mutants attempts to contain him with a psychic dampening helmet for David, he demonstrated being able to forcibly send him back to the real world. ***'Astral Projection': Farouk is able to travel to the Astral Plane and meet with David. Oliver and Farouk where able to project themselves over to Melanie to manipulate her and eventually teleport her away with them. **'Mental Sedation': Farouk is able to incapacitate and render people unconscious without causing any harm to them. While possessing Kerry, he was able to knock Melanie to the floor just by using his hand and imitating a gun pointing at her, and once reunited with his true body, he was able to knock out Clark and multiple Division 3 agents effortlessly. **'Memory Manipulation': Farouk was able to alter David’s memories, causing him to forget his presence whenever David noticed. He also managed to implant fake and altered memories in David, in an effort to hide his presence. Farouk was also able to overwhelm the memory manipulation abilities of Ptonomy, being able to prevent him from viewing certain memories, as well as temporarily trapping him, Melanie, and Sydney in David’s memories. **'Consciousness Absorption': After she was killed by Sydney Barret inhabiting David's body after accidentally swapping bodies with him due to David's attempt to kiss Syd, Lenny Busker's consciousness was absorbed by Farouk and used as a "mask" to conceal his true identity. Even after taking possession of Oliver, Farouk was still able to control Lenny's consciousness and kept her imprisoned within the Astral Plane when he was not "using" her. **'Possession': Farouk can embed his consciousness within the minds of others, and can only be removed by his own volition, or by being removed through Sydney's mind-switching power. Hosts of the Shadow King sometimes manifest yellow eyes when possessed, though others (such as David and Oliver Bird) have normal eyes. While possessing David and Oliver, he was capable of influencing their perception of reality, memory, actions, and behaviour without having to fully take control of them, as he did to David for years. When disembodied in the real world, he appeared as a black shadowy mass that was able to have some effect on his surrounding, colliding with Oliver and sending him flying across a room while possessing him and causing a gate behind him to shut. *'Reality Warping': As one of the most powerful psychics known, After possessing David and feeding off him for 30 years Farouk has the power to manipulate reality at will. When Farouk, in Oliver Bird body entered Division 3, he turned one agent into a pig and another into a fish. He was also able to make bullets unable to harm him, even when multiple gunman where firing at him at close range as well as make himself appear to grow to towering heights. Additionally, his use of Lenny's form was able to pull Cary through a the floor and into another room and causing a spoon to emit a shockwave when she tapped it. He was also seemingly able to create a giant drain stopper and several several video screens within the maze his body was kept. He was shown to be powerful enough to somewhat resist power dampening technology that was placed on his body when he was captured by Division 3, as he was able to summon a mouse and have it whisper into Syd's ear, apparently to reverse the alterations to her mind and memory done by an increasingly unhinged David. **'Aura Generation': During his fight with David while controlling Kerry's body, Farouk was able to generate a red and black aura of energy around himself. **'Matter Manipulation': When Amahl, in Oliver's body entered Division 3, he disintegrated several Division 3 agents with a mere thought. He was also able to manipulate Cary and Kerry's mutation and trap the former within the others body, eventually leading them to become separate individuals. **'Inanimation': When Farouk's projection of Lenny tapped a spoon, the shockwave from it caused Kerry to be frozen in place, completely unable to move. **'Teleportation': Under Amahl co-piloted Oliver's body, he eventually was able to cause Melanie to appear physically with them in the desert where the former's true body was. *'Telekinesis': Farouk can move, control and otherwise exert force on objects around him with his mind. Whilst possessing Kerry, Farouk flung Clark aside after he attacked him. When restored to his physical body, he used his power to hold the power dampening tuning fork known as the Choke in the air before throwing it nearly a mile away. **'Levitation': Farouk is able to seamlessly move through the air through concentration. | Abilities = * Manipulation * Intimidation * Multilingual: Farouk can speak English and French. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Navid Negahban portays Amahl Farouk in his original form in the second and third season of Legion. Quinton Boisclair portrays Farouk in the form of the "Devil with the Yellow Eyes". Aubrey Plaza and Devyn Dalton portrays the character when he takes the form of Lenny Busker and "The Angry Boy" respectively. **Saïd Taghmaoui was originally cast as Amahl Farouk but exited the role for unknown reasons during the production of season 2. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Амаль Фарук (TRN620) Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Category:Mind Control Category:Astral Projection Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleporters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Category:Size Alteration Category:Multilingual